And Then There Were Two
by EpicStepek
Summary: Wrote this for my friend. I kinda came up with it as i went along. Based off of Season 4 Episode 4


**A/N: this was a short story I wrote for my friend. There might be a lot more of these, but I might use a mix between flashpoint and divergent depending on whether or not this friend has read it. Anywho, please R&R!**

**-EpicStepek**

**The wind blew through Alice's shoulder length black hair and whipped it in front of her face. She rounded the last hundred meters, her calves burning. She sped up to a sprint. Her lunges screamed for oxygen. Then it was finished. She had beaten Max's four hundred meter time by a solid five seconds. Too bad it was a cloudy Saturday afternoon. She slowly walked over to the bleachers and took a long drink of water. She wished her neighbor, Sam Braddock, was here to see her, but he was probably on some dangerous mission with the rest of his police team. As she headed back to the start line, a black truck pulled up in the back of the schools parking lot. A tall muscular man stepped out and walked towards her. **

**_Great. _****She thought, _It's Old Man. _**

**She lifted her hand to wave at him. He had just cleared the street when a white van pulled up behind him. Three men, all dressed in black, emerged from it. The two biggest grabbed Old Man from behind and threw him in the van. The third raced towards Alice and threw her over his shoulder. Everything was happening so fast she didn't have time to scream. The man threw her in the van, right on top of Old Man. The three men duct taped Alice to Old man together and slammed the door, leaving them both in complete darkness.**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**"Alright, Team One as you all know, we have requalification tomorrow. That means today is training day." Sargent Gregory Parker informed the rest of Team One, "Eddie?"**

**"That's right, today we're working on cutting our six minute building drill down to ninety seconds." Team leader Ed Lane informed them. **

**"Team One, Hot Call." Winnie's voice rang through the Briefing Room, "Kidnapping 16700 West 159th Street. Uniforms on scene got IDs on both hostages. A man, Brandon Schwarz, age 29, works at the school. They found his car in the parking lot and Alice Liu, age 14, student at the school."**

**"Ok, thanks Winnie."**

**"Sam? Sam, are you ok?" Jules Callahan asked. **

**The team turned to him. To say he was pale was a lie. **

**"Alice." he choked, "She's my neighbor. **

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**Alice and Old Man were still cramped in the van. They had no idea how long they'd been in there. Alice began to grow worried. What were they going to do? What did they want with them? All these thoughts were racing through her mind when a sharp jab tore her from her thoughts. A sweaty piece of plastic was shoved into her hands, a phone! Alice rolled so that Old Man was blocking her and the kidnappers couldn't see her. She quickly punched in Sam's number and texted him.**

**"Sam helps me"**

**Two seconds later, even though it felt like hours,**

**"were r u?"**

**'Idk'**

**"R u both OK?"**

**"Yes"**

**"How many r there?"**

**"3"**

**"OK, sit tight. Spike is tracking the phone. Will b there shortly. R u still moving?"**

**"Yes, plz hurry." **

**And then...**

**"I saw their faces. Sam, we're running out of time! I recognize one of them. It's my mom's old work partner, Jeff Green."**

**"Ok Alice, ur doing great. is it safe 4 u to continue talking?"**

** "Not for much longer. Gtg b4 I get caught."**

**Alice rolled back to her original place and handed the phone back to Old Man, hoping she didn't get caught.**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**"Boss, I've got something." Sam said over the radio.**

**"Yeah Sam, go ahead."**

**"I got in contact with Alice. They're both fine. There are three subjects and they are still moving as of two minutes ago. Alice was able to ID one of them as Jeff Green, but she saw his face which means they won't have long." "Guys, I got a track on the phone. They are heading down Mur-Len." Spike said.**

**"Boss, I got an address for Green. 17478 West 158th Place." "Ok, thanks Winnie, Jules?"**

**"On my way right now Boss." "Great, Sam, Wordy come with us." Ed ordered.**

**They loaded up into their black trucks and raced out of the parking lot.**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**It had to have been at least forty five minutes before the car had finally stopped. The van stopped suddenly and the door was torn open. Two of the men grabbed Old Man and yanked him out of the van so hard, Alice was surprised his arms weren't pulled out of their sockets. The door slammed closed and Alice was alone. She saw something reflect the sunlight. **

**_His phone!_**

**Her rejoicing had only lasted for a second. She heard a loud bang that had sounded like a firework. Only she knew it wasn't. What happened next was unstoppable. She screamed with pain and anger and sadness. They had _shot_ him! The door swung open and a fist connected with her cheek. The pain only made her cry harder. **

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**"Uh guys." Spike said.**

**"What is it Spike?" Sam demanded.**

**"The radar picked up what appears to be a gunshot six clicks south of here, and about two clicks of where Alice's signal is."**

**Sam sloppily parked his truck and ran out of the car, phone in hand.**

**"Hang on Sam, if the signal is still up that means she could be still alive." Greg tried to reason with him, even though he knew it was no use. **

**Sam punched in the number Alice had texted him from and put the phone up to his ear, silently praying, "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"**

**He panicked.**

**He sprinted to his car and sped off, following the signal, the Team right on his bumper.**

**"Boss, nothing at the home, it's not his anymore. The family that bought it from him said he lived in some warehouse in the woods. I'm sending you the address now and I'll meet you there."**

**"Ok, thanks Jules."**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**Alice had just cried herself to sleep when she was thrown forward. They had stopped moving again. The door swung open and two men dragged her out of the car and threw her into a closet. She still had the phone, but she was pretty sure the signal was blocked. She didn't dared try to text Sam. She needed to keep the phone on her in case it could still be cracked. She peeked out a hole in the wall, and to her delight, she could see outside! She saw something black slowly emerge from the trees. A car! One more fanned out from behind it and from the one in front, a familiar man stepped out. He wore an SRU hat and body armor. In his left hand, he held a microphone which he brought to his lips. To his right was a taller man with short brown hair holding a shield and a weapon. Right beside the brown haired man was a bald man, also holding a weapon. To his left was a young women with brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She was holding a shield. Alice recognized them as some of Sam's work buddies, Greg, Wordy, Ed and Jules. But where was Spike and Sam? Just then a third car pulled up and out stepped Sam and Old Man! He was alive! Alice felt like shouting for joy but stopped herself. Sam had once told her that without stealthness, his job was impossible. Their presence here needed to remain unknown until they were ready to make it known. **

**"Jeff Green, this is Sargent Gregory Parker with the SRU. Please come out with your hands up." Greg's voice rang through the chilly air, " Jeff Green, this is Sargent Gregory Parker with the SRU. Please come out with your hands up." Greg repeated.**

**The door flew open and Alice was yanked to her feet. **

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**Greg had just started negations when two shots rang out.**

**"Alright, Alpha Team take black wall and Bravo take white. Find an entry point and go in hard and fast." Ed barked out orders and the team quickly split in two.**

**"Jeff. I would really appreciate it if you made this easy and came out so we can all go home."**

**"Boss, we've swept the entire-"**

**"Guys! He's on the move, back door!" The urgency in Sam's voice made them move twice as fast**

**"There's no stopping this guy, Ed if you get the shot, take it."**

**Ok Ed, he's a little more than fifty meters out and moving around twenty miles an hour. winds at fifteen miles an hour blowing south." Jules said.**

**Ed took a deep breath in, and out. In and out. He squeezed the trigger.**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**Alice and Jeff were fifty meters out and racing towards the trees. Alice had lost all the hope she had. She squeezed her eyes shut.**

**_Crash_**

**She heard glass shatter and something that made her want to vomit. The car halted. She opened her eyes and saw Jeff leaning forward on the steering wheel, blood trickling down a small hole in the base of his neck. He was dead. She yanked the door open and sprinted towards the shed. She looked back and WHAM! She had run full speed into Sam. The blow would have knocked her over if Sam hadn't wrapped his arms around her. Her knees buckled and he carried her while she sobbed into his shoulder. At the hospital, she and Old Man had sat in silence, her waiting for her parents and him waiting for his fiancée.**

**"You did so well today." He said.**

**"You too, I can't say we'd be here if it wasn't for you."**

**they just looked at each other for a moment... awkwardly.**

**"OK, enough of the mushy stuff." Old Man said, chuckling.**

**"Yeah, that's probably a good idea before you turn any redder." Alice remarked. **

**They both laughed. The door opened and Sam walked in. **

**"Come on, I'll take you home." **

**Alice got up, Sam and Old Man shook hands and they left. **


End file.
